


Regeln

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [598]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, FC Basel, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Heinz ne pourra jamais ressentir les mêmes choses que Djordje.
Relationships: Heinz Lindner/Djordje Nikolic
Series: FootballShot [598]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Regeln

Regeln

Heinz ne pensait pas finir un jour par retourner dans un club suisse, mais l’avenir ne révélait jamais tous ses secrets d’un coup. Bâle ne faisait quand même pas partie des clubs qui lui semblaient inévitables dans sa carrière, mais il a maintenant trente ans, et n’a plus envie de se compliquer la vie. Un peu de challenge ne peut faire que du bien, surtout s’il veut un jour revenir sur le banc de l’Autriche. Cependant, Heinz ne sait pas vraiment s’il va être titulaire quand Djordje vient juste d’expérimenter les titularisations avec le départ d’Omlin pour Montpellier, mais il saura être patient, et si possible, performant.

______________________________

Djordje est beaucoup plus jeune que lui, Heinz ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose qu’il le laisse être si proche de lui, mais pour le moment, il ne peut rien dire là-dessus, tant que rien ne se complique. Il a déjà essayé d’aimer d’autres gardiens de ses équipes, et à chaque fois, tout n’était qu’un échec, alors essayer une nouvelle fois avec un gamin ? Ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée quand il y pense. Heinz ne dirait pas que c’est compliqué de pouvoir imposer ses gants quelque part, mais c’est sûr que tout devient plus difficile quand les émotions s’y mêlent. Nikolic est un bon gardien, un bon ami probablement, mais ne sera sûrement pas une bonne chose pour sa vie sentimentale. Heinz en est convaincu, rester un solitaire est souvent une meilleure idée. Il sera désolé plus tard pour le plus jeune.

Fin


End file.
